


Vegeta and Bulma after the Cell Games

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Vegeta has decided to no longer fight (lets see how long that lasts...) What does that mean for his life on earth?





	Vegeta and Bulma after the Cell Games

Bulma was just tucking baby Trunks into his crib when she heard the woosh of one of the fighters returning.  
“I thought all the guys were at Kamis look out…” she thought outloud walking out the back door. She rounded the corner just in time to see Vegeta touch down in the yard by the gravity machine.  
She expected him to go inside it but he didn’t. He stood for a moment facing away from her then wavered.  
“Vegeta!” she shouted running towards him.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye and tried to walk away, but fell to one knee.  
“Vegeta wait!” she said coming up behind him.  
“leave me be woman.” He said, though not in his usual annoyed tone. He sounded defeated. Sad.  
“I’m not stupid Vegeta! I can tell that you’re hurt. You just got done fighting cell! Just come inside and we’ll get you healed up. You’ll be back out here training in no time.”  
“I’m Not training!” Vegeta Barked. “No more. I’m done.”

Bulma laughed and tried to help him up.

“Don’t touch me woman. I am being serious.”

“Ok, serious or not, you just had a big battle and you are in no shape to tell me what to do.” She forced his arm behind her neck and hauled him to his feet. Vegeta was relatively light for his muscular stature. He and bulma were similar weights. Though she had more natural body fat and no matter how much vegeta ate it appeared to do little but feed his muscles. Bulma was in very good shape for a human woman and had no trouble acting as his crutch as she carried him into the house.

Despite Vegetas earlier objections he allowed her to assist him into the guest bedroom where he often collapsed after working for too long in the gravity chamber.  
He rolled over on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt defeated. There was nothing more to his life. Cell was gone. Defeated by Kakarots half breed child. Kakarot was gone. Killed himself in a final act of selflessness for the stupid humans. What was there left? No evil to fight. No peers to overcome. He remembered his words from the battle field. “I will never fight again.”  
“No way, you are so not sleeping in those filthy clothes!” Bulma had left and returned with a towel and a fresh set of street clothes while Vegeta pondered the meaning of his existence.

“Leave woman” he said quietly.

“No.” she replied firmly. “We may be rich but we don’t have a maid! So you know who changes those sheets?”  
Vegeta felt himself becoming annoyed by her voice. “Not you!” He shouted sitting up abruptly “You have the domestic ability of a dinosaur! You cant cook, you _never_ clean, it’s a miracle you can raise that child let alone bathe yourself! I was just fighting for the fate of the _planet_ you stupid woman! Do I know who changes your filthy linens? No, I don’t. But if you can tell me one thingyou _do_ assist with in this house I’ll change my _own_ damn bed from now on!”  
Bulma looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

“Ok, your highness. I’ll tell you what it is I do around here. I make and repair a good portion of the appliances that pay for and make this house run. Including the more useless appliance commissioned by one ‘prince of all saiyans’ the gravity chamber, which you have a habit of BLOWING UP so I have had to rebuild it from scratch at LEAST twice!” She smirked at him.

Vegeta gaped at her and blinked. He had forgotten about her gift for machinery.

“Now, keep your voice down. Trunks is sleeping. Here, take a shower and Put these on.” She said throwing him a fresh towel,a pair of athletic shorts and a capsule corp t shirt. “Now that you’ll be changing your _own_ sheets your not going to want to get them all dirty in one night.”

She walked over to the door and leaned against the frame.  
Vegeta sat with his feet over the edge of the queen sized bed and reached for his right shoe. He grimaced as the acid in his muscles sent pain shooting through his back and arms. He tried again. More pain.

He breathed deeply and then looked up at Bulma standing in the doorway. He wasn’t going to ask for help. And she knew it.

“Who builds all the machines around here?” she asked through her smirk.

“…you do…” he said quietly. But it was good enough for her.

She dropped to her knees and pulled off his boots. They were so worn and soaked in sweat she simply threw them out. She then pulled his arm around her neck once more and helped him into the bathroom. She removed his gloves and then started to remove his armor.

“w-wait…” Vegeta said as she tossed his armor aside and reached for the shoulder of his blue fighting suit.

“what?” she asked “you don’t want me to see you naked?” she smiled amused “Trunks is your son Vegeta. I got a paternity test _and_ he came from the future and trained with you as a super saiyan. I think you and I are familiar enough at this point that I can see you naked on an occasion that we arnt having sex.”

Vegeta was done fighting with her at this point. He let her remove the last of his clothes and help him into the shower. The hot water relaxed his muscles and soothed his scrapes and bruises. He walked gingerly out of the shower and slowly dressed himself returning to the bedroom.

Bulma was waiting for him laying face up on the bed staring at the ceiling. Vegeta laid down on the bed with his back to her.

“so…Son Goku is dead?” she asked softly.

“Yes.” Vegeta replied.

“…Stupid…He never thinks about who he’s leaving behind…Poor Gohan…Poor Chichi.” She whispered. “Vegeta?”

He didn’t respond.

“Do you think you will ever be able to be a father to Trunks?”

Still no reply from Vegeta.

“…I don’t expect you to answer I guess… just… think about it ok?”

She stood up and left the room.

Vegeta rolled onto his back thinking of Trunks. Not the baby sleeping in the other room, the man whom he had spent a year with, training growing stronger. Trunks had been the best sparing partner he had ever had. He remembered the rage he had felt when cells blast came from the smoke and blasted trunks in the chest. Those fools would have brought trunks back to life by now. Vegeta sighed. Why didn’t he want to be a father to Trunks? Had his obsession with Kakarot been so great that he couldn’t even think of his own son? Now that Kakarot was gone it was as though Trunks were real. As though he had suddenly come into existence.

He thought of what Bulma had said, About Kakarots boy, and his woman.

He thought of his own father, the king.

No matter how much his body ached it still hurt more to remember his father, and his planet, and freiza…

Trunks…Trunks had killed Freiza. Kakarot may have defeated him first but Trunks stopped him once and for all. Vegeta stood up quickly and ran down the hall to Trunks’ room. He stood in the doorway watching the baby sleep for a moment. Then turned and walked down the hall towards Bulmas room.

Bulma was sitting at the foot of her bed in nothing but an XXL capsule corp t-shirt. Vegeta could tell by her expression that she was sad. Sad at the loss of her oldest friend.But she would never show it. Not like most women on this planet any way. She was strong. And that more than anything is what drew Vegeta to her.

“Vegeta? What do you want?” she asked.

He walked into her room and laid down on her bed.

“Thought it best not to dirty my sheets if I will be changing them from now on.” He said putting his arms behind his head.

Bulma, with her sad expression, crawled across the bed towards him. She put her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest and pressed up against him.

Vegeta felt a wave of relief wash over him.

“That boy…Trunks… is a Saiyan.” Said Vegeta. “I’m going to train him when he gets older. Its in his blood.”

Bulma lifted her head and looked Vegeta in the eyes. He Blushed and Turned his head away. But she just leaned over him and kissed him. Her shoulder length hair brushing against his face, he smelled her sweet shampoo and felt her soft skin against his. Being this close to her, it was easy for him to succumb to his senses. He felt the skin of her bare back, he felt her hips against his. She was such a strong woman, but she seemed so fragile beneath him, on top of him, next to him.

He let his arm fall over her naked body beneath the covers and he soon found himself holding her, as if he didn’t want her to escape. But she slept soundly in his arms. Comfortable being near him. The only person who was.

He could kill her. He knew he could, So did she. But she also knew he never would.

 

Trunks was departing the next day, returning to his time. Every one said their goodbyes. Vegeta waited in the distance in the shade of a tree. Just before getting back into the time machine trunks turned to look at his father. Vegeta held up a hand, trunks returned the gesture. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot to trunks, as it did to vegeta.


End file.
